


Stress Relief

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Jonathan Byers, Bottom Will Byers, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Gay Sex, Gay Will Byers, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Sharing a Room, Sibling Incest, Smut, Submissive Will Byers, Top Jonathan Byers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Now that they are sharing a room due to Eleven moving in with the family, Jonathan and Will Byers have a new rule of shutting their door when they needed a little stress relief and some loud music being blared.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Will Byers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Stress Relief

The Byers house was a simple home, one of few rules and often stress free as its four members got along through their day to day lives. Sure every now and then an argument would break out, having two teenagers about this was bound to happen. However, for the most part each of them lived however they pleased. Their mother worried and cared but knew there was little she could do to protect her three children, as they were strong enough already. Shaped, molded by the experiences of their last few years.

With all that said, there was still one important rule nobody was allowed to break. If the two boys, Jonathan and Will, had their bedroom door shut and music blasting from the stereo then they were not to be interrupted. A form of stress relief that anyone in that family could respect the need for. Though Eleven was not as big a fan of this rule, since it meant she was locked out of her own room when Will was in there. 

Thankfully the brothers spent much time together, taking hours at a time to listen to new songs pumped up to the max volume. Covering up a dirty secret.

“Ungh!” The sound of Will’s moans came close to overpowering the music. His fingers turned white as he clawed at the bedsheets, while his teeth bit down on his brother’s pillow. “O-oh my god… not so hard!”

Jonathan smirked, as he leaned down and nipped at his younger brother’s body. “Now why would I go softer little brother…”

Squirming around as he felt his big brother’s thickness pressed right up against his prostate, the younger boy moaned. He tried to push away from it, relieve the pressure against that amazing spot inside but found himself just grinding into the bed with nowhere to go. Jonathan’s gyrating hips right up against it made Will’s cock throb out of control. His brother had all the control here. “I-it’s so good… I’ll be too loud, someone might hear us!”

“Let them. Let them find out how sexy you are… I bet Mike would cream seeing those abs of yours…” Jonathan purred.

Groaning at the idea of Mike seeing him like this, Will didn’t realise he was pushing back into Jonathan’s six and a half-inch cock. “Jo-Jonathan!”

“You protest but your body craves it…” Jonathan teased, as he rested his hands on his little brother’s hips and pulled him back further.

“Fuck me!” Will gasped, feeling the cock moving inside. His own finally having freedom from being pinned between his muscular six-pack and the soft bed. Able now to throb like crazy, dripping its deliciously sweet precum onto Jonathan’s blankets. Will’s lips hung agape, releasing a sweet song of pleasure. “Ugh, fu-fuck you’re so deep big bro! Fuck me, please.”

Nipping at the young flesh of his little brother again, Jonathan smirked. “Now isn’t this better than you acting like you don’t enjoy having a cock plowing this sexy tightness..”

“I never… Mm! N-never said I didn’t like it. Just that you’re really rough today,” Will answered in a low voice. His ring tightened around the thickness inside of him, hugging it tight. Reluctant to let Jonathan pull out. “And stop biting me! Mom asked about them last time!”

“Now you just need to let that boyfriend of yours know that you crave the feeling of his cock pounding your sweet firm ass…” Jonathan teased, ignoring the bite comment. It was his right to claim his baby brother as his. 

Leaving his mark, just made sure people knew.

“Sh-shut up…” The younger boy blushed, his cheeks hot. 

“Oh come on, you know that he’s wasting that hot boy cum by slinging it into the clit of that alien girl…” Jonathan chuckled, momentarily forgetting Eleven was now his sister. “You would be milking him and drinking it like milk, if he let you.”

“Would you just fuck me!” Moving his ass back and forth along the length, Will let a moan escape his lips. Betraying his cocklust. 

“That I could little brother, since you are too chicken to get that Wheeler boy where he belongs.”

Will groaned, especially when his brother held his hips still. Denying the pleasure of his cock pounding in and out of that tight teenage ass like Will wanted. No matter how he pushed, Jonathan didn’t let him move. There was no way to force his fucking. Not until he admitted his lust for Mike. “We don’t even live in Hawkins anymore! Jonathan please fuck me! Do it however you want, just breed my butt…”

“That means nothing, we both know Wheeler is coming to visit. Mainly for his little girlfriend but it would easily be your chance to show him that your boy pussy is far better…”

Blushing, Will looked back at Jonathan. “M-my what?”

“Your tight little boy pussy. The same thing surrounding the cock of your older brother. Just like a good little bottom boy should…”

“Gross…” Will giggled, “Look, if I say i’ll make Mike fuck me, will you do it already? It’s no fair just feeling you inside.”

Smirking, Jonathan knew that Will was beginning to get desperate. “Oh little brother, we already know you want Mikey’s cock… why don’t you tell me exactly what you want… think of it as a little begging…”

“Noooo!” Trying to escape the strong grasp on his smooth hips, the muscular fifteen-year-old grunted. Jonathan did nothing but pull him back hard, burying the length of his cock deep inside his little brother. Whispering in his ear about Mike’s lengthy cock, how he could spend all night watching the two fuck eachother’s brains out. Words that made Will throb, drooling a river of precum down onto the sheets. This was going to be messier than they thought. 

“If you don’t get that Wheeler boy, maybe I should.” Jonathan teased. “That long hair of his would make for a good tug, as I slam that pale boy’s virgin ass.”

“Don’t touch Mike!” Will snapped with a submissive growl. “You got Nancy, I get Mike!”

“Could always pound that pale ass into his sister… bet Nance would love her baby brother’s baby cock.” Jonathan teased further, loving the effect he was having on Will. “Or we could have a little Wheeler in the Byers Sandwich… I bet he would enjoy being the meat for us.”

With a soft moan, Will whispered. “B-big bro… I can feel you throbbing.”

“I bet you are too, aren’t you little brother…” Jonathan smirked, snaking a hand under in order to grab the younger boy’s throbbing cock.

“I am…” Twitching in his brother’s warm grip, the fifteen-year-old bit his lower lip. Feeling the grip loosen meant he was able to rock back and forth on Jonathan’s cock, taking it in and out of himself at a slow pace. Feeling it stretch the deepest parts of his young body with its sizable girth. Will was in love with a cock inside his ass, especially one with Jonathan’s size. It filled him perfectly. Every nook and cranny inside was taken up by the amazing cock buried in Will. “Please breed m-my, um, my boy pussy… I need it!”

“You know what I want from you then Willy, this is our music therapy time after all.” Jonathan snorted. It hadn’t involved much therapy since they had first turned this into their brotherly banging time.

Will moaned, “Ugh… I want Mike to bang me. To own me… then you to come reclaim me all night. His cock filling your spot in my ass, and you stretching me open!”

“You don’t just want him to own your ass, do you little brother?” Jonathan questioned, as he began to move inside of the fifteen-year-old once more. Slowly.

The boy shook his head as moans ran from his lips, draped in a thick layer of utter lust. Those sounds were like music to Jonathan’s ears, drowning out the punk rock and replacing it with the beautiful sounds of his little brother. Will resumed clawing at the bed when he felt Jonathan move. “No… I want Mike to ride me, too! T-to tug his hair and kiss him. M-may-maybe you can watch it?”

“Oh, I’ll be watching you. That Wheeler kid needs some dominance. Maybe you and I should penetrate him together… right in front of Nance.” Jonathan purred, slamming Will a little harder. Giving only a taste of what was to come, should he be a good boy.

Will was reduced to moans of raw pleasure feeling it slam his ass. He was desperate for a good fuck after failing some maths test, but they had only gotten a few minutes into their rough pounding when this all happened. Now he wished he had never told Jonathan to be gentle. Getting fucked was a much better feeling than being teased, even if every word from his big brother’s mouth was a turn on like no other. So he stayed quiet, hoping Jonathan would move on and resume the rough pounding he had been happily receiving. Forced to cum without even touching his cock. Will was a young cockslut, after all. 

He wanted to be owned. 

By Jonathan, by Mike, he didn’t care. He just wanted one of the pair to use his ‘boy pussy’ hard.

And fuck Will hard was Jonathan’s mission. Knowing his brother’s dirty desires about the Wheeler boy made him hard steel, the girth of his cock widening just so now that he knew Will’s intentions for Mike. Looking forward to the visit now that he knew it meant sex was still on the table from both Nancy and Will. Satisfied, Jonathan pulled his hips back and withdrew the full length of his cock. The tip coming free from that amazing tight pink ring with a sexy little pop!

Whining in protest and need, Will’s ass wiggled about. Desperate to have the cock back inside of him. They weren’t finished. Neither had had the satisfaction of an orgasm, something that Will just couldn’t accept. If it wasn’t for the fact that a moment later Jonathan’s tip pressed back to his well used boy pussy, Will was tempted to flip them over and ride it for once. An act unused by the boy, who was usually submissive and loud during sex rather than dominant and quiet. 

He let Jonathan make use of him. Despite his urges, Will didn’t want to control the fuck and prefered when his older brother decided everything for him. Something that was seeping out of sexual relationships they shared into the real world, brotherly one. With Will following Jonathan’s lead more often than not.

“Such a little boy slut, aren’t you Willie…” Jonathan purred, leaning down and lightly sucking at the areas he had nipped earlier.

“Oh my god…” Will took that cock deep, tightening around it. He craned his neck to the side, allowing better access to Jonathan. Yet still whined, “You-you’re going to leave marks!”

“Good. It will let your boyfriend know that you’re mine.” Jonathan growled, sucking on the flesh harder.

Shivering, Will lowered himself back onto the bed. His cock touching the soft fabric and stimulating his body. Jonathan could feel it, when the boy’s body tightened up and his back arched, not to mention Will’s moans grew louder. “Fuck… You feel so good! Harder, John!”

Continuing his smirk, Jonathan gave his little brother exactly what he wanted.

Will gasped when he felt his big brother begin to hammer his ass hard, feeling the thick cock pull out to the tip before slamming balls deep inside his toned butt. The older boy’s hairy balls slapped against his flesh, filling the room with a satisfying slap. Pushing back into these harder thrusts, Will arched his body lower. Raising his ass into the air, into Jonathan’s hand and control. The older boy pushed Will’s knees in, keeping the boy stable as he began to really fuck the little wiggling ass.

Jonathan sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He leaned down over Will’s sexy twink body, using his hips to plow the boy into next week. One of his hands stayed firm on his hip with a thumb rubbing the boy, while his other made the journey down along Will’s spine and neck. Coming to a rest buried in Will’s short brown hair. His fingers curled into a fist, getting a nice grip. Only lightly tugging. 

When he got low enough, he did not speak. Only growl and grunt, right into Will’s ear. Seeing the face of pleasure he painted onto that handsome face. Jonathan planted a small kiss on Will’s cheek, a stark contrast to his rough work on the boy’s butt. But that sweetness was all Will was getting; Jonathan pulled his hips back, separating himself from Will’s sticky body and forcing his brother to feel it as his cock withdrew. Inch by inch until it slipped out of his hole with a wet pop. Will thrashed beneath the older boy desperately, hating the feeling of his ass being empty. Especially when Jonathan placed his raging hard tip up against his tight ring. Prodding like a tease, spreading Will’s ass open by a fraction without pushing it in.

“Joooooooon!”

“Mmm, I love it when you beg for my cock…” Jonathan growled into Will’s ear, before nipping the lobe. Their bodies pressed closer as his tip teased the younger boy.

“Please!” Will flexed his body, giving detail to his muscles. The boy’s back arched up as the pressure against his hole became heavier. Jonathan held him at the hips, feeling firmly against his ruined hole without letting Will take it inside. Not yet. “Please I need your big dick destroying me!”

Jonathan growled. “Louder.”

Will thrashed and humped his brother. “Wreck my hole with your big cock, Jonathan! Tear me up and make me drip your hot fucking cum! Just do me!”

That’s all it took for the full, hot length of Jonathan’s cock to slam up through Will. Hilting itself in the boy.

Their bodies were hot, dripping copious amounts of sweat, lube and lust. The heat between them melted the teenage boys, whose hips moved in perfect sync to meet each other. Each wrapped up in an endless spiral of pleasure, capturing their full attention. Neither Byers wanted to be anywhere else than with his brother. When one pushed into the other, they pushed back in desperate need to feel every ounce of pleasure. They were barely blocked out by the music, their enjoyment more powerful than the instruments.

“Ugnh… o-oh my god… ngh, fuck! Jonathan! Mmm, FUCK MEEE!” Will begged. “HARDER JONATHAN!”

Jonathan pulled back his hips, dragging his cock through his brother’s hole. Feeling it clench down in a struggle to keep him inside. He thrust forward, forcing his length inside Will. Pushing the boy down with his force. 

As the cock stretched his hole open, Will’s jaw fell. A low, rasping moan left the boy and his body quaked with pleasure. Each slam he felt tear into him was getting more powerful, more relentless. 

The breath was pounded from his lungs mercilessly, feeling his ass getting hammered deep by Jonathan’s snake. Will’s fingers curled into his sheets, tugging hard at the fabric as he rocked along his bed. Fucked hard into it by Jonathan, trapped beneath the older boy’s weight. No way out, not that he wanted it

“Oooooooh god! Fuck me! Fuck me!! Pound my hole, Jonathan, you’re so deep in me!” Will threw his head back, but his back arched up. Panting heavily, pleasure washed over Will’s system. Every fibre of his body was tingling or felt like it was on fire. Raging inferno of lust, which Jonathan’s slams fuelled.

“Uuuuuungh, goddamn you’re gonna milk me!” Jonathan bared his teeth while pumping it into Will. Working his tightness roughly, destroying it with his dick. “Here it comes!”

“Yes! Fill me, John! I need to feel you inside me!” Will screamed trying to push back against his brother’s weight. Feeling more desperate with every passing second. He needed it, wanted it. To have his brother’s hot thick cum covering every inch of his insides.

Jonathan thrust down with a rough force, his feet digging into the mattress. His full weight pushed down on Will to force his meaty dick in deep as it could possibly go. Stretching Will as it throbbed, seconds away from flooding that ass with hot spunk. A few strands of hair fell over Jonathan’s clenched eyes. His hips rocked when the teenager started to shoot, pumping a shot of cum into his brother. Strands of sticky wite cum erupted from his sexy cock. Painting the insides of Will’s tightness white, while flooding him to overflowing. A few drops of cum oozed from around Jonathan. 

He went limp hanging over Will’s body, breathing deeply after such an intense orgasm.

Will could only moan, his insides feeling so hot and full. A feeling he loved as he pressed himself closer on his older brother.

“J-jerk me off?” Will asked sheepishly. His throbbing cock was needy but pinned against Jonathan. Will was going crazy not able to touch it.

“You haven’t already?” Jonathan smirked as he teasingly jerked his deflating cock into Will.

Shaking his head, the younger boy whined. “N-no… I think I ripped the sheets,”

Sure enough his fingers had torn the fabric while Jonathan had been fucking away like an animal.

“And how do you think we’re supposed to hide that!?” Jonathan growled as he grinded inside.

“I don’t care!” As he felt Jonathan against his prostate, Will bucked up. Dripping an endless stream of sticky precum onto their sweaty chests. Both took on a red hue of exhaustion. But still Will was tense and unfinished. His cum churned in those heavy teenage balls ready to fire. “PLEASE!”

Jonathan gripped his younger brother’s cock hard in his hand and furiously jerked the slim cock, knowing from Will’s expression he was just barely hanging there.

Will bit his lip hard, arching up at the touch. Jonathan’s hand was moving too fast for him to handle.

“Ooooooh d-damn it! Fuck! I’m soooo close!” He cried out, moments before a watery load of spunk shot all over Will’s body. Streaks of white got into his hair and face, with a generous coating down his chest. Of course that sight was too hot not to lick up, which a very hungry Jonathan did immediately after Will came. Running his long tongue through ropes of the nerdy boy’s essence. Enjoying it as the taste danced down his throat. “S-still so weird how you lick it…”

“No different from when you just drink it right from mine.” Jonathan grunted at the knowledge of how much his brother loved cock and cum.

Will’s cheeks, though red with exhaustion, turned a brighter shade. Feeling sheepish now Jonathan mentioned him drinking cum. 

“W-well you made me!” He argued. “Blah, get off me. You’re heavy!”

After sex it was not unusual for the brothers to fall back into bratty habits, shoving each other off before laying there for a while just letting it all sink in and melt away. Jonathan was not surprised when Will rolled onto his side, with one hand lazily rubbing the sweat into his chest. He moaned at the touch, wrapping an arm around the young boy. Always so dirty, each to touch whenever they were alone. Every after an intense round of sex, Will would touch to his hearts content.

“This is comfy but… I’ve got to go, or I’ll be late!” Jonathan suddenly shouted, getting up and dropping his brother. Will laid there on his bed confused, staring at Jonathan getting up. He dabbed himself with a rag, collected any stray drops of cum and sweat from his body, then sprayed on deodorant. Will groaned. Jonathan was getting dressed. “I’ve got to go to work, this… this took too long. We can’t do it every morning now, remember?”

This was supposed to be a quickie. Will’s looks drove his big brother crazy, he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Go shower, I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Will hated when Jonathan snapped into business mode. He was so fun naked and horny, always a beast in the bed making him scream. But the moment he put on pants, Jonathan was a nerd once more. 

He left quickly after that while Will rolled around on the bed. The younger Byers rolled onto his chest then pushed his ass in the air, showing off the perfectly toned cheeks and his tan hole dripping with hot white honey. Coaxing his big brother closer once more, getting Jonathan’s hand just inches off his ass. It was a pure battle or urges and sexual desire inside the man’s mind, as he struggled to compose himself. Will’s ass was so inviting and hot, the fleshy walls were amazing on his meat. But if he was late for work again thanks to that hole there would be no keeping his job after. So with a heavy bulge in his pants, Jonathan left. 

Will sighed, despite knowing there was no way he could keep his brother any longer. The urge to keep going at it all day was too strong for the teen. With heavy steps, he decided to do what his brother told him to if just to minimize the heavy smell of sex that surely clinged on him.

The shower water washed over Will’s muscular chest, flowing down the cracks in his muscles and around the boy’s slim cock. Will’s hand was busy at work tweaking a nipple through his shoulder, head back against the wall moaning without concern. The other pumped along his slick length, stroking fast as the events of that morning flashed through his mind. Jonathan’s smell and touch still on the boy, clinging on though the water tried to wash away. Will’s matted, wet hair fell over his eyes as the boy relived his memories. Still able to feel the length in his ass though it was gone now.

He didn’t finish in the shower.

Nor the couch when he sat down wearing only boxers, his cock out through the slit lazily pumped by his right hand. Random pornos from Jonathan played on screen, all boring repeats he’d seen a hundred times. By the end of a long day walking around in the Indiana heat, Will found himself butt naked on Jonathan’s bed. A pair of underwear pressed to his nose, ass lifted off the sheets and hand getting fucked by a raging hardon.

Joyce and El were out for a while longer, Will knew he had the time to cum all over his big brother’s bed. 

That’s when the door slammed shut.

“UGH! Those fuckers are bleeding me dry!” It was Jonathan’s voice. He sounded pissed. This happened every now and then, whenever his company used him up too much in one day. As a young photographer, there was only so much he could handle. They enjoyed pushing off all the work on their youngest employee. “Will! Is dinner ready?! Ugh, you know what, nevermind! I’m too pissed to eat, anyway!”

Will was frozen. He needed to get out of the bedroom fast. Quietly he turned onto his side and set down Jonathan’s underwear while his brother rummaged through the fridge. But he’d only gotten up when Jonathan’s door flew open. 

“What are you doing in my room!” He growled. Taking in the view of his naked little brother and that raging hardon, Jonathan groaned. He would have liked a day naked with no worries. It didn’t look like Will had even showered. “Did you wash? Or just jerk off with my cum up your ass all damn day?”

Will tried to move, but he couldn’t. He could only stand there as his brother glared at him.

“Well?!” 

“I did! It’s just… I didn’t know you’d be home so soon, so I was just going to cum and go! But I did shower, honest!” Will yelped. The older boy wasn’t listening as he pulled off his clothes in a fury. Throwing them on the ground to reveal his bare chest, and eventually Jonathan’s heavy cock swinging between his legs menacingly. Will stepped back but he was grabbed quickly and shoved down on the bed face first. “Ungh…! God that’s hot…”

Jonathan said nothing as he took his belt and looped it around his brother’s wrists, pinned behind his back. Will moaned deeply as the belt tightened. 

“Holy shit, Jon… Y-you’ve never tied me up before!” Will got a kick out of being pinned and powerless, unable to move his arms. At his brother’s complete mercy.

Jonathan remained silent, using the emotion from work and the sight of his naughty little brother as more fuel to his cock which was throbbing and eager to enter the boy’s hole once again. He got out a case of KY jelly and quickly applied a slim layer to his cock. There was no time to wait on this round. Jonathan leaned in with one hand on the back of Will’s head, pushing him down, while the other guided him to the tight entrance. It flexed at his touch, kissing Jonathan’s tip.

Not a moment later he put all his weight into one thrust, forcing the entire length of his cock deep into Will’s tight ring. The younger boy could feel it ripping through him, using a force that he rarely felt his brother do.

Without hesitation he started to brutally fuck the boy into the bed. Roughly slamming Will down with all his strength, furiously using the hole as no more than a fuck toy. It was safe to say Will was in love, as he screamed out for more each time the cock entered him. 

Full dicking the boy with heavy grunts, Jonathan pulled his ass back off the bed a little. Getting better access to hammer it.

Will screamed with delight into the sheets. Squeezing Jonathan’s cock using his tight ring, flexing around it on instinct. This felt simply amazing. He struggled to move as Jonatahn’s cock hammers deep inside him, tearing through his ass without mercy. It got in deeper than usual and twice the strength. He could almost feel the cock in his stomach. 

“UNNNNGH! JONATHAN FUCK! FUUUUUUCK!” Will pushed back to meet Jonathan’s cock.

“Shut the fuck up, Will!” Jonathan growled. He moved faster in and out, pounding the boy’s brains out. 

He squeezed Will’s slim hips. So small and usable. Built to take cocks like this on the daily; Jonathan’s lips turned into a wide smirk knowing his brother was a pure cockslut.

“Fuck me harder! Faster!” 

Jonathan gladly gave his brother what he wanted, ramming his cock in like never before. Every thrust was like letting out all his pent up frustration and it made him fuck even harder. His brother’s hole was his punching bag and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Feeling the cock suckerpunch his ass like that, it took no time for Will to shoot a load on the floor. “OH GOD! I-I CAME!”

Jonathan hesitated. He’d just fucked the cum out of Will. No way he could touch himself with both hands tied behind his back. Growling deeper at the boy’s sluttiness, Jonathan slowly used every bit of his fury to slam the boy. “You. Fucking. Bitch!”

“YASSSS!” Will yelled out as Jonathan worked his ass like a true beast. Holding nothing back, fucking him with all his might. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk for a fucking week, Will! Then I’ll fuck you in the morning, might skip work just to ram your hole all day!” The man used Will like a toy, jamming all the way inside. The warm, fleshy hole gripped him tighter, desperate for another shot of cream inside it. Will could never get enough cum, even when Mike came to visit. His ass was always begging for more. After this, Jonathan wouldn’t be surprised if Will was eager enough to ride it in front of their mother. “You’d like that, hey Will?”

Will could only moan into the bed, a sexy purr of utter arousal. He couldn’t form any words with Jonathan using him so roughly. 

Shrugging, the man fucked away hard. Slamming Will’s soft ass, their skin slapping together loudly. His balls collided with Will’s on each thrust, but only for a split second before pulling away once more. A furious unrelenting pace that Jonathan was eager to try again some other time. 

He grabbed the end of his belt and pulled it tighter, squeezing the boy’s wrists. 

“I’m… gonna… cum…!” He announced through grit teeth, punishing Will with rough slams. Fucking the boy’s ass like there was no tomorrow, putting all his pent up aggression behind the thrusts. Breaking his mind and hole in one. Deep, fast, merciless, all just to get it out on Will. 

One last slam and he came. Hard. Gallons of his cum flooded the hole, shooting down the stretched, gaping tunnel never to be seen again. Will would be lucky if he could wash it out by the end of this. Jonathan fucked it into the boy with a long sigh. He was totally spent and felt his aggression levels going down slowly. Will’s ass was a good punching bag and sure knew how to take a beating and enjoy it. Jonathan slapped the ass. He thought about letting Will go rest now but there was something alluring about keeping him tied up like that.

Having emptied all his load into his brother’s slutty ass, Jonathan finally pulled away, leaving it gaping as it leaked all the hot sticky load.

“Damn, that was good...” The older boy panted as he sat on his bed. He felt so much better after wrecking his little brother’s ass. Looking at the mess below, he poked Will with his foot. “Doing good down there?”

“Ugh, just let me go already!” Will wriggled with his hand still bound by the belt.

“Nah. I got a friend coming over for a work thing. I’ll just pay him with this,”

Jonathan slapped Will’s ass smirking. He was in for a long night, though something told him Will was more excited than he was for another cock.


End file.
